Thief in the Night
by FaintQuill
Summary: In an old fashion time, one Heiress feels trapped in a life of business deals without control. That is until the day that a mysterious thief enters her life. Will their forbidden love last? How will the past interfere? (Monochrome [BlakeXWeiss] AU-ish Story. Mostly Weiss P.O.V. Enjoy all you RWBY fans out there.)


**My monochrome story begins! :D I have several ideas in mind for this story, and though there isn't lots (or really any) BlakeXWeiss in this chapter, there will be soon enough. As for my uploads, my schedule doesn't really match up with my school schedule :/ so I'm just going to once a week (no specific day) for both this and Shining knight. Bonds will update once a fortnight and I'll try do a the same for one-shots if I have time. This is effective immediately (always wanted to say that)! **

**And yes, this is my first Yuri story, don't judge me hehe.**

**Read, review, follow and above all else, enjoy ;)**

The fact of the world is that we all see it differently.

I like to see it in colours.

The thief was black.

The girl was white.

The night was purple.

If I can recall correctly, the evening air blew a cold wind against my cheek as I stood on my balcony. I was standing in my white nightgown, with my hair let down from its usual of-centre ponytail. It hadn't been a very interesting day, and to top it off my father and mother were away for the night on a social event for businessmen. The manor I called home was populated by the small staffing that had residence on the premises, along with myself. I had become used to this as my father would frequently be away for company matters and my mother would be forced to go with him by social convention. This resulted in a weak relationship between me and my parents. These circumstances were the cause of my thoughts that evening.

I had been thinking about my father's company and how it would one day fall to me, his only child. 'I always wanted you to be a boy,' he would tell me when the subject was brought up. It wasn't that he didn't love me, or at least I believe he did, it was the simple matter that the company couldn't be owned by a girl. It's funny to think that it used to be that way, that only a short time ago women had few rights. Now days it's different, but that's getting ahead of myself. On my balcony, I thought of how father would try find me a suitor, not trusting me to do so myself. Knowing how things were, the boy would come from a well-known family who were either in business or had merit. The latter nearly happened a few months later, but again that's getting ahead of myself. I hated knowing that my future partner would be more of a business deal than love; but then what place did love have in such a situation?

As I pondered this, I would occasionally turn my gaze to the right and admire the forested hills and cliffs. I would then look left and trace Vale, the city I called home, with my eyes. Beyond the city was seemingly endless ocean. It was as routine as any other day until my attention had been caught by the cry of glass as its life came to an end. My body snapped around at the suddenness and my curiosity pushed me towards the chestnut-brown door that stood on my bedroom wall. The chilling wood caused a tingling sensation against my ear as I tried to listen through it. There was a strange panic, one I didn't understand at the time; but there was also something else. It was a strange patter that carried down the hall. I quickly realised that someone was coming.

I look back and smile at how I swiftly dived for my covers to hide on my bed. I wasn't sure who it was, and there was always the possibility of it being one of the maids, yet I still hid. I'm glad I did, for it was the first glimpse of the thief that I received. I peeked through the gap made between bed and cover, staring intently at my door until its handle began to squeak. The gold-like doorknob turned slowly until the door itself could finally move freely. A figure slipped in through the small gap that the open door had made, before closing off said entrance. I couldn't make out many features except for the fact that the thief was a girl with amber eyes and she wore a bow. She looked around my room briefly before heading for the open balcony that I stood on moments earlier. As I heard the rustle of vine being climbed down I let out a breath that I had been subconsciously holding. The panic from outside could still be heard in the deep-blue shadows of the hallway, but I had paid little attention to it as graceful strides brought me to my balcony once more.

In the distance I could see the thief climbing up the green shrubbery fence that bordered my property. I've never understood why I chose to mimic her actions once she had vanished over the green, but I did, I climbed down the decorative vine that sat next to my window. In hindsight, I probably should have changed out of my attire and into something more… appropriate, for pursuing a stranger. My nightgown caught on stray branches and made it increasingly difficult to climb the hedge, but eventually I succeeded. A gang of trees greeted me on the other side, spread out randomly with little care for order. On one tree in particular there were a few low-hanging branches, to which a piece of fabric had latched onto. I investigated the black ribbon further once I had noticed it. The bow, it had to be the bow from the thief. I took it, though I'm still not sure why, and I began to wander in the direction I deemed to be 'Where she must have gone.' Eventually the dulled-grey pavement and I met at the tree line, my bare feet shaking its hand as I walked across it. I couldn't help but notice the cracks that would appear here and there. Distractions are my weakness I suppose.

I walked the streets of eastern Vale for an hour or so before I grew tired and lost, though at the time I would never admit to such a thing. Stubbornness is another weakness of mine. I decided to give up and look for a place that would deem suitable to find assistance. Said place was easily found. On top of a dark-green hill in the shadow of night sat a respectable looking manor that would likely house respectable people. The path to the house was breathtaking with its rainbow of flowers waiting to bloom and the white stone that directed me to its ebony door. From outside I could hear a family talking among themselves. I gently tapped on the wood, electing no response. Figuring that they didn't hear me, I tapped louder. This time I could faintly hear the voice of a man commanding the door to be opened. Moments later a tall, blonde boy answered the door wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into black slacks, all held together by a black belt.

"Hello how can I hel…" the boy cut of mid sentence. I was confused as to why at the time, but at a later date he told me that his thought process had simply stopped upon seeing me. I laugh a little every time I think of that. The man's voice from before called out, demanding to know who was at the door. The boy seemingly snapped out of his trance and asked me to wait a moment. He disappeared for a minute before opening the door again.

"Please, come inside," he said as he ushered me in. The blonde boy led me down a rather large hallway and into a room that was coloured autumn and smelled of spring. In it was the family that I heard before. First, a well build man with a short blonde beard that matched his hair, and a stern face to accompany it; I assumed him to be the father. Next was a rather short but thin woman with long, straight hair and a sweet smile who would appear to be the mother. Three other boys, older than myself, sat along one edge of the table, each looking like a younger version of the father with a few distinct features to themselves. And finally a single little girl sat on the remaining side, who had hair much like the older woman and an innocent gleam in her eye.

"Pa, this is the girl I said was at the door." I gave a little bow in greetings.

"Ah, I see. Well greetings young one. What brings you to our residence?" he asked me in his low, husky voice. I was about to reply when a rather small woman interrupted me.

"Harold, where are your manners? Introductions first!" she exclaimed to the man.

"Right, of course, sorry my bad. I'm Harold Arc, of the Arc bloodline; it's a pleasure to meet you. This here is my wife," he stated, pointing to the woman that yelled at him previously, "her name is Jennifer Arc, of the Silver bloodline."

"Sorry about him, he has a bit of an ego," the woman said as she came closer to me.

"It's okay. I suppose I should also introduce myself. I'm Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee bloodline." This form of greeting felt foreign to me, but it did evoke a reaction of silverware being dropped.

"Wait, you're the daughter of Marcus Schnee? What on earth are you doing wandering the streets at night?" Mr Arc asked me in surprise.

"Oh, well you see…" I was cut off again by the woman, Mrs Arc.

"Never mind that, are you okay? Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, no. I'm quite alright, I simply…" Cut off once more, a habit of the Arc woman.

"Quite alright? Look at your clothes, they're in terrible shape. Come with me this instance."

Despite the sweetness in her tone, I still had this sense of fear that only bad things could come from denying her. I was brought into a small room and directed to sit while the woman searched through some draws. "Now tell me, how did you end up like this?"

"Well, there was a robbery at my home."

"A robbery?! What was taken?"

"I'm not sure, but I was following the thief after she left my room."

"You did what? And how do you know it's a she?"

"I saw her silhouette, and I followed her through some trees and shrubbery."

"That would explain the state of your gown. Speaking of which, put this on and pass that thing here; I'll fix it up and have it cleaned for you right away." The look on her face told me not to argue. I obliged.

After the small while that it took to get dressed with the addition of Mrs Arc doing my hair, we returned to the kitchen. Mrs Arc explained the situation to her husband, saving me the trouble of doing it.

"I see. Well then, why don't you have a seat? You must be hungry after your little adventure." As much as I wanted to decline, I was hungry. I sat next to the boy who answered the door, who I assumed to be the youngest of Mr Arc's sons. In comparison to the others, he was scrawny. "Well, Miss Schnee…"

"Please Mr Arc, call me Weiss."

"Okay then, Weiss, let me introduce my children. First we have my eldest, Ross, and then next to him are Alex and Malcolm. Next to you in my youngest son Jaune," he stated, pointing to the boy that opened the door, "and then there's little Lucy on your right." I greeted each, giving Lucy a big smile which she returned. Introductions out of the way, I began to eat a light meal that was rather suitable for an heiress. That's when I became curious.

"So, what is it you're family does to be upper class?" I asked Harold, who gained a smug grin at the opportunity to talk.

"Well my dear, my bloodline is known for being great warriors. My grandfather led the royal army and was close friends with the king. In the Great War the two fought side by side and brought us victory. After that, my father and the king's son became friends and learned how to fight under my grandfather's training. The two grew up to be good friends and when the prince became king, he appointed my father to be head of his royal guard. This tradition continued out for me too and now I am training the current princes along with my sons." After hearing this I vaguely remembered reading of a man by the name of Terrance Arc. From there, the man began to talk of the princes.

The first prince was a boy by the name of Cardin, the true son on the king. He had short brown hair and a firm build much like the king and received the same last name as his father. The second was a boy by the name or Ren. He was adopted as a sign of peace between Vale and the eastern kingdoms, and was granted the right to keep his full name. Lie Ren, the foreign prince. He possessed long black hair with a single streak of pink in it. Rumour was that it was given to him by the daughter of another warrior family with close connections to the king; however nothing had ever been confirmed. The night continued on until I finally left.

"Thank you for the meal and the dress."

"It was our pleasure Weiss."

"Before I go, could you please tell me how to get back home?"

"Schnee manor, right? I know the way. I could take you there," the boy, Jaune, offered from behind his father.

"Good idea, my boy. After all we can't have her walking the streets at night alone, now can we? Take my sword just in case and bring her home." The boy and his father gave a small nod to each other, before he turned to me.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we walked off. Once the house was out of sight, Jaune began to get a little shaky. We didn't speak on the way to my home. In later years, Jaune told me that he lost all confidence when his father could no longer see him; something about how he found me attractive. Again, I laugh a little when I think about how hopeless he used to be.

But of course, that's getting ahead of myself.


End file.
